<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bookstore Confession by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059356">Bookstore Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi'>Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You try to convince Jess to create a dating account to meet new people... but he has another plan in head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jess Mariano/Reader, Jess Mariano/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bookstore Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bell on the door of the town’s bookstore rings when you open it, your cheerful laugh echoing inside the room just as you get in. Jess can’t help but let out a genuine smile at the sound of it, his steps following yours through the alleys full of books just like he always has for the last few years you’ve come here.</p><p>“Awn, come on! It’s just a little dating profile, Jess, no one’s gonna judge you.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes at your words before he lets them observe your fingers gently tracing the backs of different books. “I don’t <em>need</em> a dating profile, (Y/N).”</p><p>You snort and give him a quirked eyebrow. “Sure.”</p><p>He can’t help but let out a dramatic gasp. “Well, how dare you.”</p><p>“You’ve been single for two years now.” You give out a shrug as you set your eyes back to the books, your mind half looking for something specific while the other continues the conversation. “This is just to help you meet new people… you know? Get out there, maybe fall in love-”</p><p>“So… putting a stupid picture of me on the internet with a lame-ass quote is gonna help me fall in love?” He presses his shoulder against one of the bookcases, a playful smirk on his lips. “Hi, I’m Jess. I’m funny, sensitive, and I enjoy long, romantic walks through the bookstore.”</p><p>You snort again, the sound making his lips stretch out. “Well, you’re not exactly meeting new people in real life, are you?”</p><p>“I am. But apparently, reading during lunch and ignoring others is considered ‘rude’, or so I’ve been told by these new people.”</p><p>You turn your eyes to him, small annoyance in them. “Jess…”</p><p>He gives you an annoyed pout to mimic your expression. “(Y/N)…”</p><p>“Jess, come on! Be serious about this, please?” He just grins when he sees you pout, but he also notices that your eyes are full of worry. “I just want you to find someone and be happy.”</p><p>He gives out a loud laugh. “Meeting someone new isn’t gonna make me happy, (Y/N). Besides, I <em>am</em> happy.”</p><p>You sigh, your fingers fidgeting on the hardcover of a book to try and take it out of the bookcase. “Maybe you are, but you’re not in love-”</p><p>“I’ve been in love with you for two years.”</p><p>You let go of the book you’ve been trying to get, time feeling like it’s suddenly getting out of your grasp. Your breathing gets stuck in your throat for a moment while your brain tries to register the words your very best friend for <em>years</em> has just told you in the very bookstore where you first met.</p><p>You somehow manage to turn your eyes back to his stupid handsome grin and peaceful composure. “Huh?” You blink rapidly, flashes of words getting through your head before you manage to put them in a sentence. “You love me?”</p><p>Not the best you could have come up with, but also not the worst considering the circumstances.</p><p>“Once I knew, I knew. I’ve never had a doubt ever since.” His eyes seem to spark up as he smiles at you. “I love you.”</p><p>
  <em>Just say something. Anything. Quick, before he thinks-</em>
</p><p>“Take all the time you need.” You don’t understand how he’s not freaking out right now; but then again, it’s Jess. “I’m not hoping for anything-”</p><p>He gets interrupted by your lips crashing onto his, his eyes shutting close in surprised shock just as you throw your arms around his neck. A few books collapse on the ground when you do so, having accidentally brush them off the shelve behind him, but you don’t care about that, and nor does he. A few more books collapse this time because of him, his hands finding a place behind your back and hugging you closer-</p><p>“When you kids are done, would you please put the books back on the shelves?”</p><p>In less time than he can think, you’re no longer kissing him and instead hiding a red face into his shirt in embarrassment, making him give out a wide grin just as the bookstore keeper rolls his eyes and walks away.</p><p>“Well…” Jess’s voice somehow makes the heat rise on your cheeks, just wanting to hide in his shirt. “If I knew you wanted to kiss me that bad, I would have confessed sooner.”</p><p>He gives out a laugh when you angrily hit his shoulder, an annoyed pout settling on your lips while your cheeks are still burning like hell. “Laugh all you want, but I plan on bugging you every single day for the foreseeable future.”</p><p>“Good. ‘Cause you’re stuck with me too.” His smile stretches out, his face approaching yours. “No refunds.”</p><p>The chuckle coming out of your throat is still the greatest thing he has ever heard.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>